Why are there bleach characters in our living room?
by Skye the dragon slayer
Summary: Your not so average authoress wakes up to find bleach characters in her living room. Rated T for my insanity. Romance in later chapters pairings undecided.
1. My Sister is a Ninja

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! My other stories may be on temporary hiatus.**

**Also Sunbeam0943 is my sister dun dun dah! And she wished for me not to use her real name in this fanfic so she will go as Lucy. Also Skye is not my real name. I just like the name.**

**I don't own bleach if I did then there would be a lot more insanity and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow wouldn't have died. I also don't own skittles. **

My POV

It was 12:30 am and I was writing some one-shots for bleach. I saved and went to bed. I then woke up 5 in the morning and was hungry and in desperate need of coffee. So I went downstairs and into the living room and there were the Espada minus the seven-foot spoon, the old guy, fish bowl head, and Yammy. Aizen and Gin were there. Ichigo and his hollow were also there in separate bodies.

"I'm going back to sleep. I haven't slept enough and I'm seeing anime characters." I mumbled while going back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up there are **anime** characters in the living room!" Lucy my 18 year-old sister shouted in my room.

"Meh, I'm up." I said.

For those who didn't know my sister was a ninja and magic. She has a katana… She is soooooo lucky. I ran downstairs and the anime characters that I saw a few hours ago where still there in about the same position as a few hours ago.

"I am the new leader of this house." Shouted Aizen.

Lucy then magically ninja appeared, flipped him and held her katana to his nose.

"Sorry, but when my parents are out of town I'm the boss kiddo." She said while glaring a glare that scared even Aizen.

"You stole my nick-name Aizen. Now she is going to call me _**that**_ name." I said.

"Oh can it _Emu_." My sister said.

The back story behind the nick-name was that when I was five our parents took us to the zoo, and all the emu flocked to me.

"I told you not to call me that." I whined.

'"I could call you _that_ name." Lucy threatened sending me a side glance.

"NOOOOOOO anything but that." I screamed in horror.

"Who the f*** are you people?" Grimmjow said.

"My name is Lucy and you will treat me with more respect blue boy." Lucy said in her 'I'm scary voice'. She still had Aizen pinned, but redirected her glare at Grimm.

""I'm Skye and Lucy over there is mah sister." I said in 'my 'I'm a nice person voice'.

"Oh Lucy you gonna get off Aizen?" I said reminding Lucy she still had Aizen pinned.

She got off Aizen and went to get a coke.

"Lucy we're going to be late!" I shouted.

Lucy then used her magic to make a rune barrier to trap the anime characters in the house saying that we'll be back later and if they break anything there dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiyaaaaa!" Luce shouted while she flying kicked Hollow Ichigo in the head.** (AN: Hollow Ichigo will now be known as Shiro from now on.)**

"Why you little b*tch!" Shiro shouted. He then drew his sword.

I then fell down laughing rolling on the floor saying "you're going to the hospital" in a sing song voice. Everyone then gave me the are you crazy look. I let Shiro get his a** handed to him for a while. I then intervened creating a barrier in-between Lucy and Shiro.

"I think he's had enough."I said calming Luce down. I then phoned my best friend Maggie telling her to come over now. She teleported over, and healed Shiro.

"Well I gotta go." She said and then teleported away.

They all stared wide eyed at Luce. She just gave them the 'what' look with her sheathed katana over her shoulders.

"Hey Luce can you help me with my homework?" I said like nothing happened at all. A wolf howl was then heard. I howled back replying to the question saying we have people from another dimension in our living room and that I'll see them next meeting. A murderous aura then filled the room because everyone was staring at me and they happened to be staring at my butt.

"Why are you looking at my little sister's butt!" Luce said with murderous intent.

"I'm heading out" I said like I didn't even hear the last comment.

Lucy's POV

"Anyway I guess we're stuck with you until we find a way to get you back home." I said with little emotion.

"I'm going to set some ground rules. Rule 1: No fighting. Rule 2: No going in my or my sister's rooms. Rule 3: No experimenting on anyone all internal organs will be left inside the body. And yes I'm taking to you Szayelporro Granz. Rule 4:No breaking anything. Rule 5: If anyone barrages in while I or my sister are showering will be killed. Now any questions on the rules?" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

I woke up to hearing someone arguing at 5 in the morning.

So I went downstairs to find Ichigo and Grimmjow having a sissy fight!?

"Holy sh*ting skittles! What are you two doing?" I said.

They then stopped and said "Nothing." At the same time while glaring at each other.

"Whatever I'm making coffee. Any of you drink coffee?" I asked.

I then learned never ever give Shiro caffeine.

**Cliffy I am evil. MUHHAHHAHAHHA *cough***

**I will update soon. Next chapter Shiro on caffeine.**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Caffeine Hangover

**WARNING: This chapter may be too weird for anyone who doesn't have a mild level of insanity. You've been warned.**

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is going to be weird. Also last chapter you found out Sunbeam is a magical ninja. She really is. I kid you not.**

**I don't own bleach. But I do own a copy of Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.**

**Now on with the insanity! MUHAHAHAHAHHA!**

My POV

I drink espresso. I put a large amount of milk in it and less coffee, so I don't go on a caffeine high. Well Shiro didn't know that and put _way_ more coffee than he should have. Now he is on a caffeine high and it's scary. Oh god Lucy is getting up and she is going to kill me. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Well life, it was nice knowing you. I regret nothing! Ok I regret not getting my license or kissing a boy, but after that I regret nothing.

"What is going on here?" Lucy shouted while looking at me for the answer.

"Well… I kinda maybe gave Shiro some coffee and I forgot it was espresso and he is on a caffeine high…. Please don't kill me!" I squeaked.

"God your such an idiot sometimes. I can't kill you. I would miss ya later." Lucy said while face palming.

"I guess we'll just have to wait the caffeine out." Lucy said.

Then a weird portally vortex thing appeared, and out popped baby Nel, Orihime, and Muramasa. Yep life hates me.

"Oh it's dah fluffy." I said while looking at Muramasa.

"Where are we?" Orihime asked.

"My house."Lucy said.

"I live here too." I said.

My phone then rang I picked it up and it was Maggie.

"I have reasons to believe that our life is a fanfiction." Maggie said.

"What? Did you get into the drunk fog again? There is no way that this is a fanfiction." I said utterly confuzled. I then hung up. That was then when I realized that Stark had somehow been asleep for the entire time he has been here. I wonder where Lilinette was because she knew how to wake him up. Oh well. I then realized that Luce had locked Muramasa in a closet. Shiro in his caffeine high had somehow glued Grimmjow to the ceiling without all of us noticing.

"How did you do that?" I asked looking at Grimmjow who was still swearing his head off about being on the ceiling.

"Better question how did he do that without any of us noticing?" Luce asked.

"Coffee." Shiro said with an insane smile.

'_Shiro looks kinda sexy when he smiles like that.'_ I thought randomly._ 'Holy sh*ting skittles what's wrong with my brain. God that… that was just wrong. Stupid brain. Stupid brain.'_ I thought.

"Hey where is Aizen?" Luce asked all of the sudden.

"Drowning in the toilet." I said happily.

"And how did he get in the toilet?" Luce asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I….don't….know?"I said trying to get the blame off me.

Ulquiorra then got up and walked to the bathroom and got Aizen out of the toilet.

"Aw Ulquiorra why ya have to ruin my fun?" I asked.

"Hey how are we supposed to get Grimmjow off the ceiling?" Luce asked.

"Um wait till the glue starts to wear off and let him fall." I suggested.

Then everyone stared at me and I gave them a 'what?' look while Luce sighed.

"Never mind I'll go get the nail polish remover and a ladder." I said.

We managed after a while to get Grimmjow off the ceiling.

So after a few hours of caffeine high, Shiro _finally_ crashed. Now to clean up the damage he did. Ulquiorra was in the fridge. Stark had a mustache and monocle drawn on his face (He was still asleep). Aizen was back in the toilet only this time right side up. Gin was stuck in the sleeper sofa. Szayel was passed out on the ceiling fan. Grimmjow and Ichigo were duck taped together to the wall, and the entire house looked like a rainbow exploded. Somehow Nel, Tia, and Orihime escaped the entire mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro ended up with a caffeine hangover. I didn't even know that was possible.

"This mess is your fault so you'll take care of the consequences."Lucy said in the 'if you do not comply you will die' (Hey that rhymed) tone.

"You'll deal with Shiro with his hangover, and I'll do the rest." Luce said.

'_Why does she get the easy job?'_ I whined in my head.

"Woman my head hurts." Shiro complained.

"Good for you." I said not caring.

"Doooo something about it." Shiro whined.

"Do I look like a miracle worker to you? It's a caffeine hangover you idiot. It will go away, so till then suck it up." I said annoyed.

"_Skye,_ you will do something about his hangover, and you'll be nice about it." Lucy said in a warning tone.

"A-a-aye!" I said with fear.

I then dragged him by one leg up the stairs into my room so he can sleep.

I then got him some water and stayed to make sure he didn't need anything, or face Lucy's wrath. (Truly the worst way to die.)

Lucy's POV

I managed with Orihime's help to clean up the house all with baby Nel sleeping in my arms. I got Ulquiorra out of the fridge and got him a blanket. Aizen out of the toilet and tossed him onto some towels. I grabbed a book and threw it at Szayel and watched him hit the floor on his back. I got Gin out of the couch and cracked his back. I took out my katana, stared at the fear on Grimm and Ichi's faces, smirked and cut them off the wall and let them fall face first onto the floor. I then made my katana magically disappear. Now all the only one left was Stark. I decided to wake Stark up, and fill him in on the events that had happened while he was asleep. (He slept through everything that happened in the last two days.)

So I decided to try to wake him up the way they do it in the anime. So I jumped in the air, back-flipped, and my feet landed on his balls. All without waking baby Nel up. But it definitely woke Stark up. I quickly filled him in and told him to wash the marker off his face. He then mumbled ok and fell back asleep. He still had the marker on his face, so I sighed and had Orihime get it off. Tia just stood in shock of how little time it took me to get the house back the way it was. Now to go check on Shiro and Skye. I walked up to Skye asleep in a chair with her head on the bed and Shiro fast asleep. Soooooo cute! I let a small smile appear before wiping it away and going downstairs again.

Shiro's POV

I woke up to see Skye asleep next to me.

"Shiro" She mumbled in her sleep.

'_She's dreaming about me?' _I thought surprised. _'She looks cute when she's asleep. Like a little angel. Wait! What? Ok what is this weird feeling in my chest it makes me feel warm. I must still have a hangover, defiantly the hangover. Or I'm still dreaming, yeah. I'm going back to sleep.' _ I thought.

My POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. Turns out Lucy cooked it for me.

Bacon is very good. The funny thing was that everyone else got soup and Grimmjow kept trying to steal my bacon so I flipped him. No one steals my bacon and lives. Ok Luce could, but she's my sister so I can't kill her and she is _way_ stronger than me.

I then was forced to take a bowl of soup to Shiro. He was asleep when I got there so I decided to be evil.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted into his ear.

"AHH! I'm up!" Shiro shouted.

"I brought you some soup." I said.

"So you woke me up to bring me soup?" Shiro said annoyed.

"Yep!" I said happily with a cheery smile on my face.

Shiro just stared at me like I was insane.

"Well enjoy the soup. You can come downstairs when you want. Bye!" I said happily. I went back downstairs and started watching tv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro came downstairs finally. And everybody was mad.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo shouted.

And after a few hours of beating Shiro to a bloody pulp they decided to forgive Shiro. Well actually Lucy told them he has had enough and to forgive him. Grimmjow argued and Luce punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Then another portally vortex thing appeared. The portal threw Byakuya on top of Lucy. Oh dear he's going to die…. I hope he lives cause I don't want to deal with a dead body. Do you know how hard they are to hide? Well I don't, but it probably isn't easy.**So how'd ya like the chapter? Please review. Reviews=more chapters faster.**

**All flames will be used to make my evil robot army and take over the world and destroy the fourth wall and take over anime. MUHAHAHAHA *cough**cough***

**I had fun writing this chapter. I got to use my full randomness and insanity.**

**So review follow fav.**

**So when I was writing the effects of the Shiro's caffeine high I forgot Szayel. Sunbeam kept telling me I forgot someone and for the life of us we couldn't remember. We even went through a checklist, and we completely forgot him. Then half way through the chapter she suddenly yells we forgot Szayel!**

**Peace!**


	3. Of Therapist and Food Fights

**Skye the dragon slayer here! I am writing an incredibly random chapter that involves the therapist and food fights.**

**Shout out to Team Edward Mbr who is mah best friend. She has asked me to call her Bella in the chapter because she does not want to be named.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Too Cute **anime tear waterfalls****

My POV

I was clinging onto Grimmjow who was clinging onto the stair railing.

"You can't make me go! The therapist is evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL!" I shouted in near hysteria.

"The therapist isn't evil and you need to go, or we're going to be late!" Lucy shouted back at me.

"Why are you two so f***ing strong?" Grimmjow asked almost being pulled off the railing.

"Because we…" I started to say.

"Classified information!" Lucy said cutting me off.

"You never let me finish my sentences!" I said letting go of Grimmjow for a minute. Lucy then grabbed me and shoved me into the car and drove away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted while pounding on the glass as we drove away.

Third person POV at the house

Nel, Orihime, and Haribel made a pillow fort and were in it playing cards while the boys had a food fight.

"God d*** it! Why do you keep dodging?" Grimmjow shouted as Ichigo dodged the pudding that Grimmjow threw.

Aizen then got an exploding egg to the face courtesy of Gin. Ulquiorra had joined the girls and was playing cards. Stark was asleep and covered in food. Szayel was unconscious thanks to a frozen ham to the face that Shiro threw. Shiro was laughing insanely. Aizen was throwing a pie at Gin. Ichigo was shoving fudge down Grimmjow's throat hoping he would choke. Byakuya was drenched in whip cream. Gin was covered in pizza.

My POV

"Anime characters aren't real sweetheart. It is all your imagination sweetie." My therapist said in the 'I pretend I care but I really don't' tone of voice.

"Lies! Lies I tell you! I know they're real!" I shouted at my therapist

"I'm sorry she has an overactive imagination." My sister said as we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked in the door and all I could smell was food. I turned my head to see a pie coming at me. I ducked and it went over my head and hit Lucy dead in the face. Everyone went silent as Luce gained a murderous aura. I then ran for my life to the pillow fort and played cards. Nel was taking a nap, and somehow we ended playing BS. Ulquiorra is amazing at this game. I suck at lying so within a few minutes I had almost all of the cards.

"Ace of hearts." I said lying.

"BS." Haribel said.

"DANG IT!" I shouted.

I then got a text from my best friend Bella.

"I just finished Eclipse again." Bella texted me.

"This is the millionth time you've finished it." I texted back.

"Hey can I come over? I'm so bored." Bella texted.

"But I have people over and there is a food fight." I texted.

"I'm on my way." Bella texted. She then used her vampire super speed and rang my door bell. I let her in. She then grabbed the nearest piece of food and threw it randomly and hit Byakuya. Apparently Bella decided that coming over was moving into my closet? She put up all her twilight posters inside the closet. I then ripped them down and burned them in the stove.

"NOOOO EDWARD!" Bella screamed at the burning posters.

"MUAHHAHHAHAH!" I laughed evilly.

We then we both ran screaming back into the pillow as food was thrown in every direction.

~~~~~~~~~~20 Minutes Later and after several rounds of card games~~~~~~~~~~

"It's safe to come out." Lucy called out.

We then popped out of the pillow fort, stuck our heads in the kitchen and gasped in shock. (Except for Ulquiorra, his eyes just widened a little bit, but still.) There amidst the food carnage was Lucy standing atop a pile of food battered corpses victoriously, covered in whipped cream and fudge, but still victorious! Ok I don't think they were really dead just unconscious…. I think…. Maybe? I started poking them with a stick, Gin then groaned so that means that at least one of them is alive. I started poking Grimm with the stick and he then grabbed it and broke it.

"Meany." I pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone got up and now began the scary part. Finding out who started it.

"Ok which one of you started it?" Lucy asked still covered in food, but still terrifying.

"Not it!" I shouted.

"I know it's not you idiot. We weren't here when it started." Lucy said face palming.

"…. Now I feel stupid….." I mumbled.

"Good." Lucy said.

"Now…" Lucy said ominously with shadows covering one eye making her look terrifying. How did she do that? Is she secretly an anime character? COOL Lucy's an anime character.

"_No I'm not an anime character I'm magic_." Lucy said telepathically.

"_Darn_." I said back.

"Gin started it!" Grimmjow yelled while everyone simultaneously pointed at Gin.

"T-t-traitors." Gin stuttered

"Well then Gin you will clean up the living room." Lucy said because the living room had taken most of the mess.

"Everyone else that participated will clean up the rest that means you to Bella. And someone clean up Stark. I'm going to take a shower." Luce said walking away.

"Have fun~" I said also walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~However long it took to clean up the mess~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally it's done." Bella said exhausted. She tried using her vampire super speed, but Lucy said that would be cheating.

"Great we have no food! This is your fault!" I said pointing at Gin. "I shall eat you first!" I said with a psychotic smile.

"MUAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA" I laughed. Everyone looked utterly scared sh*tless. Lucy then sat on me and shut me up.

"There shall be no cannibalism in this house! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Lucy said darkly.

Everyone else said, "Yes ma'am!"

I said, "Aww you ruin my fun. How can live yourself?"

"By dragging you to the grocery store, and if we come home and there is another mess someone is going to get **it**." Lucy said in her 'no nonsense tone.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Grocery Store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I then ran home terrified and alone because I saw this kid from my school who stalks me. He has been stalking me since 6th grade it's been 4 years now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course I left my key at home so I rang the doorbell till Grimm let me in.

I then decided to watch tv and there was a Too Cute marathon. Nel, Orihime, and Grimm were instantly hooked. Everyone else just sat around and watched it because they couldn't break anything or suffer the **consequences**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lucy finally arrived she found us watching Too Cute in the living room.

"Aww the Puppies!" I said while hugging the closest person who happened to be Shiro but I didn't notice it at the time.

Lucy's POV

I walked in to find everyone on the couch either bored out of their mind, asleep or in tears. Nel was hugging Grimmjow who were both crying. Ok that was weird. Orihime was hugging also in tears, Ulquiorra looked like he was about to suffocate. Skye was hugging Shiro?! He looked really conflicted. Well actually I saw it coming since the caffeine incident.

Shiro's POV

She's hugging me? Why is she hugging me? Why do I like it? It's not like I'm devouring her soul. Ok I must have gotten some type of serious head injury during the food fight. Yeah that's it. I think?

**MUAHAHHAHAHAH! I am evil I left it at a cliffy!**

**Anyway did you like the chapter? If you did review, fave, and follow! And the weirdest thing is that my stories that have been flamed have been flamed by an anonymous guest I wonder if it is the same person. But seriously if you're going to flame if you don't have an account put something there as a name because if you don't its being a coward.**

**Anyway, all flames will be used to create my evil robot army. With the help of alligators to tear down the fourth wall and conquer anime and the world. MUAHAHHAHAHAH!**

**Peace!**


	4. The Horror Chapter

**Hey Skye the Dragon Slayer here! School started so sorry for not updating. Also if I don't update for awhile it's because I didn't give Sunbeam the last two Oreos… and we got in a fight and she is being a jerk so I'm out of a beta reader for awhile till she calms down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Slender. If I owned Slender I would have to deal with the Slenderman. *shudder***

My POV

Then a random vortex thingy appeared and Lucy flying kicked Muramasa into the portal and out popped Arturo. Yay? I don't know if that was any better than Muramasa being here. Grimmjow and Arturo immediately began to have a glaring contest. Everyone then walked into the room.

"Hey everyone there are now two Grimmjows." I said. Ichigo then dropped to his knees screaming NOOOOOOOO! Ulquiorra looked like he wanted to do that too. Everyone else had a look of terror on their face even Arturo and Grimmjow. Arturo then reached for his zanpakuto, but he grabbed nothing but air. DUN DUN DAH!

"Where is my zanpakuto worms?" Arturo hissed. By then everyone noticed their zanpakuto was missing.

"Looking for these?" Lucy said with a smirk holding out everyone's' zanpakuto.

"Only I am allowed to have sharp and pointy objects!" Lucy cackled. Then everyone lunged for their zanpakuto she jumped into the air and did a back flip making everyone's zanpakuto disappear.

"And I am allowed too." I said smirking.

"There is very good reason why you can't have sharp objects. I do not and I repeat do not want to clean up this house if you get into a sword fight! Am I clear?" Lucy snarled.

"Y-y-es ma'am." They stuttered.

"Worm I can beat you with or without my sword." Arturo said not knowing the full power Lucy possessed. She then threw her katana to me. She had to even the odds some way. She maybe be scary but she does believe in a fair fight. I was swinging her katana around not really using any of my sword skills making everyone near me run away from me in terror.

"Be good!" Lucy yelled.

"Bring it pretty boy." She said with an evil smirk. A few minutes later Arturo was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Told ya you don't pick a fight with Luce." I said.

"Skye you never said that." Luce said.

"Ohhh ya, I said that to everyone else." I said.

"Orihime heal him." Luce said while walking out of the room. After Arturo was healed we just sat around and I was bored.

"I'm bored." I said for the ten millionth time.

"Good for you." Luce said.

"Do something about it." I whined.

"You can go outside and climb trees or something." Luce said.

"Ok! To the trees!" I yelled while running to the sliding door. CRASH!

"OW!" I yelled.

"You walked into the door." Luce said.

"Maybe… Ok I did." I said. Lucy just face palmed.

"Can I have an icepack or something?" I said.

"No." Aizen said in a weirdly girly whiney voice.

"No one asked you butterfly" I said.

"Yes." Lucy said while giving it to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was playing Slender.

'_Just two more pages. Oh God that's Slenderman isn't it?'_ I thought just before letting out an ear piercing scream. Everyone came running.

"Why the f*ck are you screaming woman?" Grimm asked.

"It was nothing." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Were you playing Slender? Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." I said very suspiciously.

"What is Slender?" Gin asked.

"I'm glad you asked." I said.

"Slender is a video game for the computer were you are in the woods with no one around, a flashlight with limited battery power, trying to collect the eight pages all well trying to avoid the Slenderman. Oh and it is also based off of the Slenderman Creepypasta." I said

"What is a Creepypasta and Slenderman?" Gin asked.

"Well a Creepypasta is like an urban legend started on the Internet. The term Creepypasta comes from a username Mr. Creepypasta who had one of the first reported stories and people just started calling them that. Slenderman is a Creepypasta that goes something like if you see him he kidnaps you and does horrible things to you and you're never seen again. The Slenderman himself looks like a tall like over 6-feet man who is very slender. He is pale, and has no face and wears a suit and has tentacles." I said.

"Like Nnoitra." Grimmjow said bluntly.

"Yes except he has no face." I said.

"Ok?" Gin said.

Somehow we ended watching various youtubers play Slender, and we were all jumpy and everyone had screamed. Aizen screams like a little girl it was hilarious. Then the power went out.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed randomly and of course everyone jumped.

"Oh god I'm stuck in a sh*ttypasta!" I screamed. Nel then disappeared in a poof and reappeared in adult form.

"Well that was random." I said while most of the guys in the room got nosebleeds except for Ulquiorra who was just too awesome for that. Lucy then got clothes for her.

"I'm going out on a date. Don't burn anything down." Lucy said leaving. Byakuya and Szayel had a jealous look for just a second… I must be seeing things because Byakuya is just too, I don't know, just too not like that, and Szayel is well, too Szayel.

"Don't leave me alone with _**them**_!" I said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Ichigo and Grimm said at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" They said together.

"No you stop!" They said together again.

"Shut up you idiots!" Lucy said while banging their heads together and walking out the door…. And the power was still out. _'Why the heck wasn't the generator turning on? I would go look but the first one out of the house is the first one to die and you know what it isn't going to be me… it's probably going to be a minor character like Stark. Speaking of Stark he was still asleep. To wake Stark up or not to? Nah lets Ensign Jones (red shirting) him. Then he shall die first and not me MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH.'_ I thought.

"Ok let's stay in a group because in every horror and dead teenager movie I've ever watched or heard of they all die because they split up and they see the creepy mass murderer and decide we should chase after him then run screaming into the woods or into the old house and they catch them and dismembers them horribly." I said.

"Humans have weird movies." Grimmjow said.

"Yes because we have weird people to think up those ideas. But seriously no splitting up not even for a second or you shall die." I said.

"Hey where's Stark?" I said noticing he was no longer on the couch where he was sleeping.

"Stark is no longer here." We all saw a disembodied voice say. You're probably wondering how we saw a disembodied voice but you know what this one was visible and disembodied. Just don't ask. Really I don't know.

"Hey Mr. Disembodied Voice where did Stark go?" I said.

"I have a name you know." The disembodied voice said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mr. George the Disembodied Voice." It said.

"That's too long so I'm shortening it to **the voice**." I said.

"You know what it doesn't matter your all going to be going there soon." It said.

"Where's there?" I asked.

"There!" It said while disappearing.

"Ok that was weird." I said.

We then stayed in a group and wandered around my house until we all got separated and I was stuck with Shiro and Arturo. I'm sure my house wasn't this big and had this many rooms and I've lived here for like 5 years! I think I would have noticed them if they were there. We walked into a room and the door slammed shut with a huge bang which scared me. In response a grabbed Arturo's arm. This caused him to go bright red. Shiro looked like he wanted to murder someone… well even more than usual. I then began to sob into Arturo's sleeve.

"Hey stop crying it's stupid!" Shiro said.

"It's stupid?! Were stuck here! We'll probably die here! And you know what! Who knows when someone will find us!?" I screamed.

"God you're so dramatic Lucy will find us when she comes back." Arturo said.

"Really?" I said.

"Of course, now stop crying." Arturo said.

"Ok." I said letting go of his arm to dry my tears.

"We should do something to pass the time until Lucy finds us." I said.

"Like what?" Shiro said.

"Well really don't know anything about each other. I'll go first. My name is Skye I'm 15 years old. I play the double bass in my school orchestra. **(AN: I really do play the double bass) **And I'm terrified of spiders." I said.

"Wait, you're scared of spiders." Shiro said while laughing.

"It isn't funny!" I said.

"I beg to differ." Shiro said.

Arturo was about to tell us about himself when we heard a scream echo through the house. I was scared and grabbed onto the nearest person who happened to be Shiro.

"W-w-what was that?" I said barely above a whisper.

"I think that was Szayel. " Shiro said.

"Well why did he scream?" I asked.

"Probably his makeup smudged." Arturo said.

"Well what if the voice got him like Stark." I said.

"Hey we'll make sure the voice doesn't get us." Shiro said in his own weird way trying to comfort me.

"Ok, but I'm going to hold you to that." I said.

I started to doze off still holding onto Shiro.

Skye's Dream

**(AN: *Troll Face* that is next chapter.)**

Back to the real world

"Skye wake up!" I heard Shiro say.

"Wake up Skye!" I heard Arturo yell.

"The voice, it's coming." Shiro said.

I was up in an instant.

"I'm scared." I said.

"And you should be." The voice said.

"Are you ready to go THERE?" The voice said while laughing manically.

"No!" I said.

"Well, that makes it all the more fun… For me!" The voice said while teleporting everyone in the room to the… office? Why was everyone including Lucy there eating jelly donuts?

"Did you like my prank?" Lucy said.

"Wait! That was a prank? God you're an a**hole!" I yelled.

"I know." Lucy said with a smug smile.

**And so concludes another chapter of why are bleach characters in our living room?** **If you liked the chapter review fav and follow they make me update faster.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Omake: Skye's Dream Part 1

**Hey Skye the Dragon Slayer here! This chapter is going to be a crossover but just this one. This will be continued at random points in time basically when I'm out of ideas I'll continue writing more for this.**

**Also Sunbeam is my beta reader again she forgave me for the whole Oreo thing.**

**Oh and if you didn't already guess My POV means Skye's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Yugioh. I don't own most things but one day I will own anime. Ok probably not, but the Soviets are coming hide the donuts!**

**If you don't get the last part of the disclaimer go to my profile page it explains.**

My POV (Skye's dream)

I was just sitting on the couch watching tv while Grimm and Ichigo argued.Then another portly vortex thing showed up and dropped out Yugioh characters? There was Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Yami, and Seto Kaiba.

"A new world to plunge into the shadows." Yami Marik said in his regular but creepy voice.

"Dude what is wrong with your hair? Did you get electrocuted or something?" I asked looking at his gravity defying hair.

"Foolish mortal you dare insult me." Yami Marik said.

"Someone has ego issues." I said.

"You obviously don't know what happen when someone mocks me." Yami Marik said grabbing the millennium rod and pointing it at me attempting to take over my mind.

"Are you just going to point that in face or are you trying to do something?" I said in bored annoyed tone.

"What! Impossible! How are you not under the control of the millennium rod?" Yami Marik said.

"Because." I said.

"Anyway I'm Skye and I suggest we stay on good terms because you're stuck here till the magic vortex thing that brought you here decides to take you back." I said.

Lucy then walked and sighed. She then said, "Oh great more people."

"And that would be my sister Lucy." I said.

"This works in my favor I can use this time to kill the pharaoh! I shall have the millennium puzzle!" Yami Bakura said.

"Whoa, someone needs to calm down. There will be no killing, and or stealing of millennium items." I said.

"You know of the millennium items?" Yami said.

"Yes." I said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Classified information." I said.

"Anyway anyone hungry I'm about to get lunch." I said.

"What are you getting?" Grimm asked.

"Pizza." I said.

"Ok." Grimm grumbled.

"Calm down Grimm kitty." I said hiding a snicker.

"I am not a cat I am a panther." Grimm said ready to rip my head off.

"Look Bakura another kitty." Marik said. He and Yami Marik had switched a few minutes ago.

"I am not a kitty!" Bakura said. **(AN: Don't get this? It is an abridged reference.)**

"Yami Bakura and Grimm are kitty cats~!" I said in sing song voice.

"You know what, that just got you a one-way ticket to the shadow realm." Yami Bakura said darkly. He then tried using the millennium ring on me.

"Ok so your necklace is glowing I'm sooo scared. " I said.

"What how are you not in the shadow realm?" Yami Bakura said in shock.

"Because." I said.

The doorbell then rang and it was Bella so I let her in.

"Hey Luce can you get the pizza I ordered?" I asked Luce.

"Sure whatever." Luce said.

Bella and I walked into the living room.

"Oh great it's you." Grimm said.

"Oh does the kitty not like me?" Bella asked. Those two fought liked cats and dogs only Grimm was a cat and Bella was a vampire, so like cats and bats? No that's stupid.

"I am not a cat!" Grimm said grabbing his zanpakutō.

"No fighting!" I said hitting Grimm off the back of the head.

Grimm mumbled something unintelligent.

"What was that Grimmjow?" I asked. He knew I was serious because I rarely use his actually name.

"Alright woman." Grimm snapped.

"Thank you~" I said.

"Grimmjow that is not how an Espada acts. Submitting to a mere woman." Aizen said.

"What was that Aizen?" I said in my 'dark and scary tone.'

"Nothing." Aizen squeaked

"That's what I thought." I said.

"What is an Espada?" Yami Marik asked.

"They are the ten strongest Arrancar." I said.

"What is an Arrancar?" Yami Bakura asked.

"A hollow when you take its mask off." I said.

"What is a hollow?" Yami asked.

"A monster that eats the souls of dead humans to fill its emptiness." I said.

"You seriously believe all this mumbo jumbo?" Seto Kabia asked.

"Grimm show them your hollow hole." I said. Grimm showed them the hole that was where his gut should be.

"Still don't believe me?" I asked smirking.

"Never mind." Seto Kabia said in a shocked tone.

"I just realized something! Stark has been asleep for like three days." I said.

"You say that as though you are surprised." Grimm said.

"Well Lucy woke him up once…" I said.

"I guess I'll try waking him up." I said smirking evilly.

I went over to where Stark was sleeping and kicked him where the sun don't shine. That affectively woke him up. All the males in the room minus Ulquiorra shuddered.

"What do you want?" Stark snapped.

"Well Lucy went to get pizza and since you slept through all the meals in the past three days I thought you'd be hungry." I said.

"Whatever." Stark said in his sleep. He had already fallen back asleep!?

"Anyway I got to go so byez!" Bella said while leaving."Ok byez." I said.

Luce then got back with the pizza.

"FOOD!" I screamed.

"Thank god you got back. I was about to eat Gin." I said.

"What part of no cannibalism did you not get?" Lucy asked.

"Mphmp." I said replying to Luce's question while stuffing my mouth with pizza.

"English please?" Luce asked.

"I got absolutely nothing." I said. Gin then started to slowly back out of the room.

"Gin I'm not going to eat you. I'd probably eat Grimm, or maybe Aizen." I said while Gin sighed in relief.

"HEY!" Grimm and Aizen shouted at the same time.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch I said I'd probably, not that I would." I snapped.

Yami Marik's POV

'_What is wrong with that girl? How is she able to withstand the millennium rod's power? What is she? She knows a lot more than what she is saying. I am determined to find out. I don't like secrets. I'll pry them from her even if I can't use the millennium rod. She'd probably look beautiful covered in red…._

Yami Bakura's POV

'_That girl … Skye was it? She knows a lot. Maybe she will know how to destroy the pharaoh? She'd be of good use. I like her psychopath moments. They're hot. What the h*ll, were did that thought come from?'_

My POV

'_Having anime characters in my house is so awesome. I kinda have a little tiny crush on Shiro, but since I don't know how long he and the rest will be here I'm not even going to find out if he likes me. I mean it would be horrible if we just started a relationship and he has to return to his dimension.'_ I thought.

'_So you finally admit it!'_ I heard Lucy say telepathically.

'_How long have you been in my head?'_ I asked.

'_Long enough to hear about your little crush.'_ Lucy said back.

'_Oh can it! We all know you have a little *cough* huge *cough* crush on Seto Kaiba! You've been turning a color that resembles Szayel's hair, and speaking of Szayel he looks like he wants to kill someone.'_ I said back.

"I'm going to my room. No one bother me unless it is an emergency." I said feeling a little weird it was this pit in my stomach.

'_Is it possible that I'm in love? No it's just a little crush… right?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello my dear." I heard Yami Marik say.

I screamed a little in surprised.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"How long have you been standing there?' I asked.

"Only a few minutes. Why?" He replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" He replied.

"Don't play me for a fool Yami Marik. You must want something if you are talking to me." I said.

"My clever little Skye. What I want is to know just how much you know. Like how you know my name when I never told you." He said.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. Those are for me to know and you to never find out." I said.

"I'm getting impatient Skye." Yami Marik said.

"Good for you. 'Cause I'm never telling you." I snapped.

"I guess you need a little motivation." Yami Marik whispered in my ear. He then pointed the dagger end of the millennium rod to my throat letting it make little cuts across my throat.

"Ok I'm a psychic I saw it in a vision." I lied. What was I going to tell him? That he was an anime character and that I knew it from the tv show.

"A psychic huh? So you see the future. That could be useful." Yami Marik said taking the dagger away from my throat.

"I don't see the future often I usually see someone's past or things that have already happened." I said.

"Not as useful but I guess it still has a use." Yami Marik said. He then left my room and I heard his footsteps as he went down the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I then ran to my door and locked it. I went in my closet and sat in the dark.

'_I always found it ironic that sitting in my dark closet helps me think. Yami Marik terrifies me. Why does he want to know my secrets? And when did he start calling me my dear and his little Skye only a few hours ago he was calling me a foolish mortal. Ok I really don't think I want to know. I will never understand what that psychopath does or thinks. Wait is that a spider? It is!_

I screamed. I screamed loud and everyone came running.

"What are you screaming about woman?" Grimm asked.

"S-s-s-s" I stuttered unable to make words.

"It was a spider wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

I nodded.

"Wait you're scared of spiders?" Grimm asked before bursting out laughing.

"It isn't funny." I said after someone got rid of the spider.

Yami Marik's POV

'_She is afraid of spiders? She seems to have so much power, but is afraid of a mere spider? What is she playing at? Or was she honestly afraid?'_

My POV

'_I can tell everyone think it is hilarious that I'm afraid of spiders. You know what I'm just going to lock myself in my closet and never come out.'_

I locked the door to my closet and went in there and cried and cried and cried. Most closets the locks are on the outside while I switched the lock so I could lock myself in there and no one could get in. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Go away." I said.

"Do you really want that?" I heard Yami Marik say.

"Yes now leave me alone." I said.

"Just open the door," Yami Marik said.

"No go away." I said.

"Open the door or I will." Yami Marik said.

"No I just want to be alone." I said.

I heard something slide into the lock and the door turn.

"I said if you don't open the door I would." Yami Marik said as he walked in.

"Go away." I said curling into a ball.

"No." Yami Marik said he was probably smirking.

I heard the door close and it being locked.

"Great just what I wanted, being locked in a closet with you." I said as I saw Yami Marik sit in front of the door.

"You know one of these days that spite-fire tongue of yours is going to get you killed." Yami Marik said.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that and you know what I'm still alive." I said.

"For now." Yami Marik said.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"No a statement." Yami Marik said.

"I don't trust you and don't expect me to ever trust you." I said.

"Oh I'm hurt." He said with sarcasm.

We then sat in silence

Yami Marik's POV

'_She is so full of fire. A smart-a** comment to everything I say to her. I wonder what she would look like with her spirit broken and her fire extinguished. I wonder if her beauty would fade with her spirit. I wonder how she would look with her spirit shattered.'_

My POV

'_I'm stuck in a closet with a psycho. God I have to find away to get out. He probably is going to try to kill me when I fall asleep. I wonder what he is thinking about. Why he has that smirk. God he is looking at me. I am seriously an idiot for putting those runes up so Lucy and I can't talk telepathically.'_

"Move." I said.

"Why should I?" Yami Marik asked.

"I want to get out." I said.

"No." He said.

"Move I got to use the bathroom." I said. It worked, he moved and let me out of the closet. I then ran to the bathroom.

Lucy's POV

"I can't believe the great and powerful Skye is afraid of spiders." Grimmjow said while laughing. Everyone minus Orihime, Nel, Haribel, and Ulquiorra laughed.

"Don't laugh at Skye-chan!" Nel yelled in her cute little kid voice.

"Everyone shut up! It isn't funny. Everyone is afraid of something." I said. It isn't right that they are laughing about my sister.

"I beg to differ it is hilarious." Grimmjow said.

"I thought I said to shut up." I said while punching Grimmjow in the face.

"You b*tch!" Grimmjow shouted clutching his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"I told you it wasn't funny." I said in a blank tone.

I walked upstairs to Skye's room. I needed to talk to her.

"Skye open the door. It's me Lucy." I said.

The door opened and Skye let me in.

"You can come downstairs no one is laughing about it." I said.

"Really?" Skye asked.

"Yes I dealt with it." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"That's what big sisters are for." I said.

My POV

I went downstairs.

"Skye don't move there is a spider behind you." Shiro said.

I punched him in the face… hard… ouch.

"That isn't funny!" I said.

I heard a wolf howl it was my pack mates asking me where I was. I replied with a howl that meant that I was at my house. The response was that I needed to get to the rest of the pack there was a problem.

"What are you doing?" I heard Yami Bakura ask.

"Talking." I said.

"To who?" I heard him ask again.

"Friends." I said.

"I'm leaving." I said. I ran out the door and into the woods behind my house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some Amount of Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on my bed reading a book. I saw someone come in and walk towards me out of the corner of my eye. I then grabbed the nearest thing which was a leather shoe **(AN: Another abridged reference.) **and hit the person with it.

"Ow! Did you just hit me with a shoe?" I heard someone say.

"Sorry you scared me." I said I then noticed that it was Marik.

"I wanted to apologize for what my Yami did." Marik said.

"You're apologizing for what your Yami did? It is fine you didn't do it, he did." I said.

"I still feel responsible for what he does." Marik said.

"It's okay I'm not mad at you." I said while hugging him (not in a romantic way just a comforting way.)

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Marik asked.

"Why shouldn't I? You haven't done anything to make me hate you. And you seem like a nice person." I said, still hugging him.

"Looks can be deceiving." I heard Marik … no Yami Marik say. Gross I was hugging Yami Marik. I didn't mind hugging Marik but hugging his Yami is just plain wrong. I then judo flipped him. **(AN: Sunbeam was telling me to judo flip Yami Marik she kept saying judo flip over and over until I put it into the story. Yep that crazy Sunbeam.) **

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said after getting up.

"And you think I care why? You don't scare me." I said.

It was then that Marik regained control of his body.

"I'm so sorry. I should probably leave now." He said while leaving the room.

I soon got up to follow after. I was going to go talk to Lucy. But life hates me so before I could even leave my room someone else came to talk to me it was … dun dun dah… Yami Bakura!

"Apparently I'm never going to get to leave my room." I said.

**To be continued! This will be continued at random points in time so when you read something about Skye (me) being asleep be ready for a new chapter of this. Anyway if you liked the chapter review fav and follow they make me update faster.**

**And remember all flames will be used to make my evil robot army to destroy the fourth wall and take over the world and anime. MUAHHAHHA! *cough* **

**Anyway I lost the help of the alligators in my fourth wall destroying plan. Apparently they don't like being paid in cheese. So I'm looking for help in destroying the fourth wall. If you want to help me review or send me a PM saying that you want to and at the end of the chapter you may be added in my flame rant, and no you will not be paid in cheese or anything. And if you don't get picked I will change who is in my rant every few chapters.**

**Peace!**


End file.
